


Why do you write like you’re running out of time?

by apenmadefromstardust



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Sad Fluff, hamsanta, hand holding and other generally cute things, is that a thing???, mostly - Freeform, ok this turned out sadder than i expected im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apenmadefromstardust/pseuds/apenmadefromstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs to take a break. Aaron makes him see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you write like you’re running out of time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderrain/gifts).



> So this is a gift for the amazing cinderrain ( tumblr:cinder229) for hamsanta. I hope you like it :))))

Burr looked up from the notes he was reviewing. Something was wrong. It was far too quiet. Sure, most of the frat boy noise had died down since most people had gone home for the holidays, but it was 9:30pm on christmas eve, and his roommate still wasn’t back. Aaron liked quiet, and so hadn’t immediately taken to his loudmouthed, short tempered, roommate, but Alex wasn’t around enough for him to completely dislike him, and the kid was smart, almost as smart as he was. Therefore figured it was probably about time to find out where he was.  


-Where are you? A.Burr. -  
-@ library. Pls stop messaging me I’m working. :/ A.Ham. -  
-When do you sleep?! A.Burr. -

Alex stopped messaging after that. After half an hour more, Burr finally decides to head out. “Why, Alex, why. It’s 30º out and it’s late and I’m cold, what am I doing?” he mutters to himself, pulling his coat tighter. The wind is biting, and the snow is piled up either side of the path. The sky is clear, dark and full of stars, and it reminds him of when he’d go stargazing with his mother late, in the summer. Stepping into the library, the hot air hit him, dry and heavy, causing him to quickly pull off his hat and scarf. It wasn’t hard to spot Alex, half the lights were off, spotlighting him, with several books open, surrounding him. He didn’t even register Aaron walking in, he just continued writing. 

“Alex.” Aaron gets no response. “Alex!”   
“Yes? What? Wait, why are you here?” He didn’t stop writing.   
“So this is where you are every evening. Huh. I always thought you were kissing that Laurens kid behind the chemistry blocks.” At this Alex stopped, “Anyway I came by to tell you to come home. It’s past ten. Isn’t this place meant to be closed anyway?”

“His name is John, and, no, I’m not kissing him.” He said, going back to his writing. He looked down to hide the colour his cheeks were going.    
“Seriously? That’s what you took from that?”

“Oh, I’m on good terms with the librarian, she gave me a key. It’s ten? Really? Oh, I must’ve lost track of time.” Aaron waited for a further minute, whilst Alex showed no sign of slowing, before deciding to move.    
“Come on.” he said, as he started closing the books on the table.   
“No no no no wait! I’m still working, what are you doing?”   
“Alex when was the last time you ate? Slept? It’s the hoildays, yet I havn’t seen you take a break once. Whatever you’re doing can’t be that important.”

So. That was that. They were as stubborn as each other, but Aaron wasn’t sleep deprived and hungry, so he had the upper hand.

\----------------------

“I get it, you know.”   
“Huh”   
“I understand Alex. You’re the immigrant orphan with a full ride scholarship. You feel like if you stop working, even for a second, you might just lose everything you’ve worked for, right?”   
“Yeah, I guess.”    
“But you have to look after yourself. Pulling all nighters to revise for finals is all good until you pass out in the exam.”  
“I guess I’m just worried that it won’t be enough.”   
“Ha. For someone so smart, you really are dumb. You’re top of the class, besides me, of course.” At this, Alex cracked a smile. The two of them let the silence linger. 

“Aaron, do you ever miss your parents?” Alex said, looking up to meet him, “I’m sorry, that’s really personal, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“Yeah. Yeah I miss my parents. Everyday. I was young, when I lost them. I wish I could remember them. You?” He wanted to ask “Why?” but he already knew. Aaron was good at reading people like that.  
“I don’t miss my old man. He walked out on us. But my ma, she was so good to me. After my dad left she did what she could, but we were poor. She didn’t want me to know, but she couldn’t really hide it. I was too old for that. When she was ill, she refused to go to hospital. I think she knew, that it was her time. I… I was holding her hand, you know, I wouldn’t let go. The...um.. the paramedics...they had to pry me off her.” Alex knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop now. “There was this one christmas, well we couldn’t really afford anything, but she’s bought me a fountain pen - ” Aaron moved over to Alex’s bed to sit by him, and he took Alex’s hand.  
“Hey. It’s been a long night, you should get some rest.” Aaron said, squeezing Alex’s hand.   
“Yeah…. yeah.” Alex said. “Oh look, it’s midnight. merry christmas Aaron.” he said with a smile.  
“Merry Christmas Alex, goodnight.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I really liked writing this, so there may be more if people like it. Any comments welcome :)) Thankyou for reading and merry christmas!! (find my on tumblr: nelsonandmurduck)


End file.
